


Behind Closed Doors

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: The Headmistress and the Auror:  A Sitting Room for my Minerva McGonagall/Amelia Bones Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amelia Bones Lives, BDSM themes, F/F, Light Angst, Roleplay, defintely not vanilla, old ladies behaving badly, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: People would be shocked if they knew what Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Bones get up to with each other behind closed doors!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don’t sue me.**

**AN: This story is AU in that Amelia Bones survives the war. I have rated this story mature for BDSM themes. **

It had been far too long since Minerva had taken the time to look at the stars. Since the Final Battle, she and so many others had been working like house elves (and with house elves) to get the school ready to open in September. But she held the wards, and that meant that a lot of the magical work rested with her. 

Now she was exhausted but triumphant, having finally completed everything that needed to be done. In a few days, new students would arrive to be sorted, and returning students would take up residence again. And Minerva would be sitting in the Head’s chair with a highly unexpected person beside her.

“Are you admiring the view, Min?” The Scottish witch gasped as arms slid around her waist, holding her more tightly than was strictly comfortable, but Minerva didn’t care. Amelia was strong, had always been strong, and that was one of the things Minerva loved about her…one of the many things. Minerva was not a submissive woman, but there was just something about Amelia Bones that made her want to surrender.

Minerva settled against her lover as they gazed out over Hogwarts from the railing of the Astronomy Tower. 

“It’s just been so long since I stopped to look at the night sky without worrying about anything. I used to love it here. But then Albus died, and I couldn’t stand to be reminded of his death. I felt like remedying that tonight.” Minerva hissed as Amelia nipped her ear lobe just enough to sting. 

“Shall we make some more pleasant memories?” the younger witch whispered as her tongue traced the outline of the ear that she had just bitten.

Minerva made a soft sound that could have been a purr. “What did you have in mind?”

Amelia chuckled low in her throat and whispered, “Does Kitty want to play?”

The elder witch froze. She swallowed hard; it was a sentence that Amelia had not used in some time. But Minerva recognized it immediately. It was her lover’s way of asking for permission to be dominant with her. While her body responded immediately, Minerva knew her role. Although this time, her reluctance was only partially feigned. They were in the open, completely exposed to anyone who happened to be about. The students weren’t here, but the staff was.

“Surely my suite would be a better place for this, Amelia. What if someone sees us?”

Amelia smirked, already beginning to take down Minerva’s prim bun. 

“Even the headmistress needs to be bad sometimes. You deserve to be bad, Min.” Amelia’s navy blue eyes pinned her like sticking charms. “Be bad with me.”

Minerva’s felt her lover’s hands on her slender wrists, and she relaxed into Amelia’s dominance.

“I trust you.” That was how this had started when they had had their first encounter decades ago. Amelia had been the brash auror and Minerva had been the naïve professor, both called into service in a war that neither had been prepared for. Their first shared mission had ended with Minerva killing someone for the first time, and Amelia had offered her the surrendering of control that Minerva had needed to deal with it. That sentence was the last coherent thing Minerva had said during that horrible, wonderful night. From that point on, it had become the way that Minerva gave Amelia permission to take control of her.

The next thing she knew, Minerva had been spun around, cushioning charms easing the impact against the railing. Amelia was clearly intending to have her here, all but suspended on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, and Minerva could only be thankful that she wasn’t afraid of heights. But Minerva knew that Amelia knew that they desperately needed to reclaim this place from the darkness and to exorcise the last vestiges of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters from Hogwarts. 

The former auror’s navy blue eyes met Minerva’s green ones even as she cast the spells that would bind her lover’s wrists to the railing. Amelia knew how much the older woman enjoyed it, even more so if the bindings left bruises that would show the next day. Minerva was an incredibly powerful witch, but it thrilled her when someone was strong enough to master her. She was always strangely proud of the marks. Amelia suspected that she relished the proof that even she was vulnerable. It was one of Minerva’s quirks, and Amelia was happy to oblige her. In satisfying Minerva’s needs, she satisfied her own as well. Amelia needed to control, and Minerva needed to submit. Only with each other could they sate their cravings, and only with each other could they be assured that the chinks in their armor were safe from prying eyes. 

The elder witch glared defiantly at Amelia, and Amelia laughed outright at her expression even as she began to unfasten her lover’s robes. Minerva would yield to her eventually, but she fought her every step of the way. The marks on her wrists that she so valued would often be the result of her struggles against whatever restraints her lover used on her. The first war had left its mark on Minerva in ways that stretched far beyond the physical. It had left her less inclined to trust and more inclined to initiate confrontations. Now that she had fought a second war, she had developed a taste for conflict as well, though she hid it from everyone but Amelia.

Amelia recognized it because she shared it. Addiction to fighting came with the job description, and it lingered for the rest of one’s life. As people said, once an auror, always an auror. It was the auror that Amelia knew Minerva wanted now. 

Amelia made sure that Minerva got exactly what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I make no money off of it. **

**AN: In the same vein, here is another story. It is AU in that Amelia Bones did not die. She and Minerva are lovers of many years but not married. I’ve added to canon here with the idea of dark magic addiction and regarding what aurors are and aren’t allowed to do. This story is rated mature for language, role play, and BDSM themes.**

“We’re veterans of two wars. We’ve faced down two Dark Lords and a hoard of Death Eaters. But I swear, Min, these Ministry parties are so deathly boring that they may accomplish what the wars did not!” Amelia Bones folded her arms over her chest and frowned from her position at the Minister’s table. As the newly-returned head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia had been obligated to attend the party, and she was seated right beside the headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall raised her eyebrows in bemusement.

“You say that at every party we have to go to.” Minerva frowned, looking out over the crowd. “Though I have to admit, I agree with you. I always thought Kingsley disliked these things as much as we do.”

Amelia sighed. “He does, but I think he believes it comes with the job description. Ministers must hold boring parties. I suppose it’s an unwritten rule somewhere.” She eyed her lover with a look that made Minerva instantly wary. It was a look that always led to mischief, the sort of mischief that stiff, proper Minerva always objected to…but never very strenuously.

“Amelia, you can’t fool me after this many years. You’ve got an idea, and I’m not going to like it.” She smiled and leaned closer, casting a privacy charm. “Out with it. What do you have in mind?”

The auror smirked. “We’re getting out of here.”

Minerva looked puzzled. “How do you intend to do that? We’re obligated to remain here for at least another hour.”

Amelia chuckled. “I recall distinctly that Kingsley said we were obligated to remain at the Ministry.” She paused, letting the idea take root in her elder lover. “The Ministry is a very big place.”

“I’m aware of that,” Minerva said, leaning back in her chair. “Where do you propose we go?”

“Actually, I was thinking that we could play a game,” Amelia responded.

“What game would that be?” Minerva asked, and Amelia could tell from the answering mischief in Minerva’s green eyes that her lover had already given in.

“Hide and seek,” Amelia said. “Do you think you can find me, Kitty?”

Minerva felt her mouth go dry. Amelia only used that name when she was planning something very pleasant indeed for the two of them. Minerva shifted uncomfortably as her robes had suddenly become far too hot.

“Try me,” Minerva answered, canceling the privacy charm even as she and her lover made their leisurely way out of the ballroom, excusing themselves as though they were simply going to freshen up. By the time Minerva made it out the door, Amelia was already gone, her magic concealing her easily.

Well, two could play at that game. In an instant, a tabby cat stood in Minerva’s place. Feline senses roused, she took off after her lover.

In a place as big as the Ministry of Magic, tracking was difficult but not impossible, especially for a cat. But twenty minutes later, Minerva still seemed to be no closer to finding her lover. 

Suddenly, she heard the softest sound. “Here, Kitty, Kitty…”

Minerva turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, finally finding herself in a dark, narrow hallway in the deepest depths of the Ministry. It was here that Minerva knew Amelia sometimes brought troublesome prisoners. There were rooms down here meant for interrogation and even, when necessary, activities that danced on the edge of what aurors were allowed to do in order to extract information from a prisoner.

As Minerva changed from cat back to human, she shuddered for reasons that had nothing to do with the transformation.

Then an arm was darting out, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her into an empty room. Her wand was summoned before she could react, and her hands were bound behind her.

“Well now, what do we have here? Minerva McGonagall, I presume…one of our most wanted criminals.” Amelia was smirking at her in the dim light as she secured Minerva against the wall. “I think it’s time you and I had a little chat.” 

Minerva struggled mightily against her bonds, giving Amelia quite a show in the process. The auror had stripped Minerva’s formal robes before she bound her, leaving her clothed in nothing more than a sheer underdress, and Minerva was playing her role of the resistant prisoner to the hilt. 

Even after so many years, there was still an edge to their play. Minerva was well aware that Amelia’s auror skills extended far into the realms of dark magic, and besides Kingsley and Alastor, Minerva was the only one who was aware of just how close Amelia had come, on several occasions, to becoming addicted to dark magic. And while Amelia’s personality had mellowed a little with age, her instincts had not. 

Amelia could still snap and turn on Minerva in an instant, and both of them knew it. It was the risk that came with an auror having a relationship with a civilian. And it was that risk, that danger, that they both craved.

Minerva would have bruises tomorrow, but she didn’t care. And when Amelia picked up a soft leather whip, warm wetness pooled between Minerva’s thighs. 

“Since normal magical methods haven’t dragged your crimes out of you, you will get the lash,” Amelia said, her voice low and threatening. “How many shall we start with? What do you say, Minerva?”

“The Ministry has forbidden the physical punishment of prisoners!” Minerva shouted.

Amelia smirked again. “Ah, but Voldemort allowed it. And the Wizengamot never got around to changing it back.” She let the whip snap against her hand, the sound echoing sharply in the silence. “So how many? I think twenty lashes might be a good start.”

The whip came down, and they fell into passion and darkness.

Kingsley did corner Amelia the next morning. “Where in Merlin’s name did you and Minerva disappear to last night? I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Amelia’s expression was pure innocence. “Minerva and I found the party to be a bit dull so we decided to participate in a muggle game.”

“What game?” Kingsley asked.

“Hide-and-seek,” Amelia answered.

Puzzled, Kingsley continued, “And did you find each other?”

“Oh yes, Kingsley. We certainly did.” Amelia laughed in a way that Kingsley knew far too well, and he thought it prudent not to say anything more. 


End file.
